Second Chances Reality: Little Sam
by BlueRowley
Summary: In hopes of pranking Sam, Harry decides to use a deaging potion on the fox, leaving his father to deal with the mischievous kit. However, has Harry really pranked Sam? Or has he simply tortured his father? A one-shot in the Second Chances Reality series that occurs during the events of Ch12 of Monster from the Chamber.


The prank idea for Sam was inspired by chronos-girl's review to Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Sam panted as he ran up the stairs and walked on the porch and back into the house. He had just completed a mile run through the forest. He could use a drink. He always forgot to grab a bottled water, used to just drinking from the river or a puddle. He forgot how odd that might look in human form. He had encountered one passerby near the river and decided to continue on without stopping for a drink.

He entered the kitchen and turned the sink faucet on, sticking his head under and slurping the water. It was so refreshing. He licked his lips, turning the faucet off and walking towards the dog bed, picking up a towel laying near it. He dabbed at his forehead before he noticed a small vial.

It was a very small vial, black in color. He picked it up, an ear giving an inquisitive twitch, brushing against his thick, fox red hair. It was large enough to hold a shot-sized amount of a potion. He sniffed at it before reading the small taped on parchment.

This is an energy enhancing potion. It is a new formula I am working on and figured you wouldn't mind testing it for me. It'll give you an extra energy boost. No worries – it's not poison. – Severus.

Sam frowned at the parchment. It seemed like a note Severus would write, reminding him that it wasn't poison, and he would never poison the kitsune. And it was his writing. And it seemed like something Severus would do – make him test a new potion. However, Severus usually liked to be present and actually give him the vials in person and watch him drink them – saying he was looking for any adverse reaction.

Sam lifted the note slightly, making sure there was no second note that would call him stupid for drinking an unknown substance and telling him he was the victim of some prank or assassination attempt. There was no other note.

Still sweating slightly, Sam dabbed at his head again. Well, it seemed legit. Severus must be rather confident with this potion. And the man was right downstairs should something go wrong. Though Sam never had problems before. Besides, he could use a boost in energy before he joined Severus on their trip to Hogwarts to double check the safety wards and anti-apparition wards around the school.

Sam uncorked the vial and drank the entire potion, making a face at its terrible taste. He was about to toss the vial aside when the note seemed to rip itself off the vial, revealing a second note.

Haha! You fell for it! You actually drank it! This is payback for you know what. Have fun! – Harry and the Weasleys.

Chikusho!

Sam dropped the vial and started hacking, trying to regurgitate whatever it was he just drank. It wasn't working. He would have better luck if he was in fox form. But he'd never strip and shift in time and he could feel the potion's magic begin its work.

"Oh no," Sam muttered.

His muscles started hurting – everywhere. He groaned as he gripped his head, pain building there as well. His stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. He breathed as he felt everything in him contract and strain, his heart rate picking up. The room around him spun and spun and he closed his eyes tightly. What the hell had those twins given him? Sam just focused on breathing as he continued to ache and groan, beginning to growl slightly as he felt the pain worsen.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. Everything: the pain, the spinning, the headache. Sam waited a moment before opening his eyes. What had happened? He touched his arms, his legs, his hair – everything felt normal, though his hair seemed a lot shorter than before. He scratched his head, confused. Was all that really just to give himself a haircut? Sam could tell his ears were more exposed on his head, visible completely for the world to see. It would be a bit harder to blend in with the public with obvious ears – it had been one of the reasons he had grown his hair out.

But if that was all the twins had done to him . . .

Sam heard a noise and looked over to see Severus looking through a thick pile of papers he was carrying as he shut the door to his potions lab and walked into the living room.

"Sam, I figured before we go to Hogwarts, we could –"

Severus stopped midsentence as he looked over at the fox, his mouth dropping open. The pile of papers fell to the floor, scattering everywhere.

"What?" Sam asked, before gasping and grabbing at his throat. His voice had come out all high and . . . dare he say it – squeaky! Like a . . . like a little kid's! What happened to his beautiful voice!

"What . . . in Merlin's name . . ." Severus managed to spit out, coming closer to Sam.

Sam realized he had to look way up at Severus to see the man's face. Of course, being only about 5'8, Sam had to look up at Severus anyway. But this looking up seemed a bit . . . excessive. Sam looked down at himself and realized he was smaller. Kid sized. And his clothes were practically falling off of him, at least his shirt was long enough to cover his entire body now.

"What's wrong with me?" Sam gasped, hating the way his voice sounded.

"What did you do?" Severus asked, frowning down at him.

"I drank this," Sam picked up the vial he had found, as well as the two notes. He waited patiently as Severus read everything over, hoping the man could explain what the hell had happened to him. He scratched at an ear impatiently.

"I take it this is payback for the whole fireworks situation?" Severus questioned, looking down at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Them being punished and you not?"

"I believe that's the goal," Sam crossed his arms in a pout. "When I see them . . ."

"You've been deaged," Severus said, squatting down so he was more eye level with Sam. When Severus did that, Sam realized just how small he truly was. His ears dropped back in a foxish pout, the action a lot more noticeable and obvious now.

"I don't believe this. I've been deaged? What does that even mean!?"

"It means you are a kid again. And by my guess, a very young kid. The potion you drank makes people turn young again, though the only version really available turns most into babies. But you retain memories and all. They are still researching this category of potions but I guess on you, because you surpass the normal human and wizarding ages possible, it actually makes you a kid."

"I'm a kid? How is that even possible? What is wrong with this world that someone makes a potion to deage themselves!?"

Severus chuckled at the kitsune's pout. "You'd be surprised. There's practically a potion for everything."

"Then I suppose you have the cure for this?"

"Actually, I do not," Severus said, with a sad smile. "Looks like you're stuck that way. Don't worry, I've studied these before; you should be back to normal by midnight."

"Midnight?" Sam squealed in anger. "What am I supposed to do until midnight!?"

"First, I suggest chilling out," Severus stood back up once more. "Getting all riled up surely isn't going to help matters."

"How about we deage you and see what your reaction is," Sam growled.

"I'll pass," Severus smirked as he waved his wand, fixing Sam's clothes so they fit him properly. "This is quite the payback on my son's and the twins' behalf. I have to applaud them. This isn't a bad prank."

"Not bad? If I'm really deaged, that means I can't use my fox magic yet! I wouldn't even have it! I probably can't even breathe a flame! I mean look at me! There's no way I'm even sixty!"

"Sixty?" Severus frowned. In Severus's opinion, Sam looked like an average four or five year old. "Speaking of age, how old do you think you are?"

"Hmm, judging by my size and my ruined voice . . ." Sam looked himself up and down, "Twenty? Thirty? I could even be ten! Or within all those ranges, of course. It's hard to tell really. Definitely no more than forty."

Sam looked up at Severus to see the man simply staring at him with a frown. He rolled his eyes.

"That would make me one, two, three, or four in human years if you're wondering. It really is hard to tell. Kitsune age and grow so slowly once they pass newbornhood."

"You're aging system is rather odd."

"It's not my fault for every ten human years, kitsune age one. Physically, at least. And kind of mentally, but not really. It's how we can live to be nine hundred."

"Do you think you could still help me check out the wards around Hogwarts?"

"I won't be able to do much. I can feel it. My fox magic is stunted. I can't even hear your thoughts right now. A kitsune doesn't gain control of its fox magic until a hundred years old. I've no foxfire right now either. I'm as helpless as ever!" Sam tugged on his ears, pulling them down in despair at the thought. Doing so hurt slightly, so he released his ears and shook his head out.

"What about being able to shift? Isn't that fox magic?"

"Yes, but I've always been able to shift into a human. Unlike most kitsune nowadays, my whelping parents were ninetails, which enhanced my own magic in some areas. At least that's what Akira believed."

Akira has been Sam's adopted father, along with his mate, Mai and their three daughters. However, Akira and his family had been attacked by supernatural hunters who killed everyone but Sam and his sister, Natsumi. Being helpless now reminded Sam of all the time he had felt safe and protected as a kit with his family. His ears dropped, and his face fell as he recalled his happiest moments before their deaths.

"I'm sorry for bringing up any painful memories, Sam."

"What? Oh no, it's fine. But I really can't do anything right now. No fire, no mind magic, no misting, not even a simple illusion trick."

"And this is supposed to be a prank on Harry's behalf?"

Sam laughed, "I guess he wants to make sure I can't make out with any girls in front of him."

"Should I even ask?"

Sam laughed even harder, the whole situation coming off as more humoring than anything else now. He was stuck like this for a whole day now? His mind wandered to all the mischief he could cause. He was officially fun-sized – think of all the ways he could torment people! He really only had one person in mind . . .

"Well," Sam shuffled his feet under him. "I'm still offering my help to you. If there is anything I could help with."

"Like that? Probably not. Before Hogwarts, I need to go back to Diagon Alley. I have more ingredients to pick up that were just shipped in. You're welcome to stay here and allow this to wear off if you'd like."

"No, I'll come with you. Better than doing nothing, really."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the small fox child as he picked up all the papers he had dropped. "If you insist."

* * *

Severus searched the shelves at the apothecary. His order was waiting at the counter, but he looked around anyway to see if there was anything he could stock up on now. Sam appeared bored at his side, though Severus wasn't sure why the little kitsune insisted on coming along. Severus had noticed many stares coming their way, most looking directly at the obvious fox ears on Sam's head. Severus knew that if anyone came closer to investigate, they might notice Sam's foxy yellow eyes. He wondered how they might react.

"Excuse me, sir!" A woman's frantic voice interrupted Severus's thoughts. "Your kid just wandered off and I'm not sure where he went! He could be lost!"

"He'll be back," Severus said absently, ignoring the woman's slip of calling Sam his kid. There was silence for a moment before . . .

"What!?" The woman nearly shrieked.

Severus winced as she was right next to him. He then realized that what he said didn't exactly sound right - considering the situation from the woman's point of view.

"I mean, err, Sam! Sam, where did you go?"

"Here I am!" Sam shouted happily, jumping out from behind a shelf unit.

"Get over here," Severus growled at the kitsune. Sam happily trotted over to them.

"Don't be mad at him," the woman scolded. "It's not his fault shopping can be boring. You should really keep a better eye on your kid."

Severus seethed underneath, trying to keep his cool outwardly.

"He's not my kid," Severus explained, biting back the growl in his voice. "He's . . . a cousin." Severus glared down at Sam smirking up at him, looking all too happy. "A very distant cousin."

"I'm Sam," Sam said, holding out a hand. The woman shook it happily. "I'm just staying with my older Cuz for a while since my parents were tragically killed in a hurricane. It's been so hard without them. He's all I have left." Sam wrapped his arms around Severus's own arm, lifting up his feet so he hung off the man.

"Aww," the woman's eyes seemed to sparkle as she cooed over Sam's sob story. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled his arm free of Sam's, giving the fox a warning look to drop his facade. Sam just smiled up at him.

"Yes, it was a terrible tragedy, indeed. Now stay close to me, will you?"

Severus grabbed Sam's upper arm and dragged him towards another shelf of supplies, ignoring the woman's affronted glare. When they were out of any earshot, he glared down at Sam.

"I'm starting to see why you wanted to come along now. Stop causing trouble."

"Oh, of course Cuz. I would never cause any trouble," Sam shook his head, clasping his hands in front of him and pulling a cute smile as he gave his ears a flick.

"I mean it, Sam!" Severus scolded, pointing a stern finger at the fox.

"Oh, what a cute kid!" Another woman walking by cooed. She noticed the innocent smile and Severus's stern face. "Are you causing trouble, you little angel?"

"Not on purpose," Sam said with a sad face, backing up into a shelf and "accidentally" knocking a large jar of newt eyes down. It broke and shattered on the floor, scattering rolling eyes everywhere.

"Oopsie," Sam said, covering his mouth with both hands and looking over at the woman with wide eyes.

Severus breathed angrily through his nose. That little devil! And this woman dared called him an angel?

"Oh dear, what a mess you made," she smiled at him. She nodded her head as she gave him a serious, understanding look. "It was an accident."

"Let me help you with that dearie," another lady said from behind Sam, squatting down to pick up the eyes.

"I'll help too!" Came yet another lady. "Aren't you the cutest?"

"Look at those ears! Are they dog ears?"

"Accidental magic perhaps?"

"Ohh, he looks so cute with those fluffy ears!"

"I love little redheads!"

"You have the sweetest smile!"

Severus just glared at all the women fawning over Sam. This was ridiculous! Sam could play women like fiddles whether he was an adult or a kid! He had them all wrapped around his little finger! He noticed some stares from other shoppers, men who gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that he was about to be the victim of these women's caring nature towards the child.

"You'll have to pay for that," the store owner said, coming around to see the damage. "I'll have the cashier charge you seven galleons when you come to the counter."

"Wonderful," Severus muttered, waiting for the many ladies to release Sam so he could grab the kitsune and be done with this.

"You know," one lady said turning to face him, "you really shouldn't bring a young child into a store like this. It can be dangerous! He could have cut himself on the glass."

Severus noticed Sam giving him a sad look and nodding his head, his ears laying back a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus said, trying to remain polite.

"And his ears? Accidental magic?"

"Yes, the healers said it should wear off on its own."

"Oh good. I'm guessing the eyes, too? But really, if you must have him in here, keep him on a short leash."

"He's lucky I don't put him on a real one," Severus muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll keep him close."

"Excellent. And one more thing: why isn't he wearing any shoes?"

Severus blinked and looked at Sam's feet, realizing the fox was in fact barefoot. But Sam himself never wore shoes. There had been a couple occasions in Diagon Alley he had found (more likely stolen) a pair of shoes and wore them, but otherwise, the kitsune was happy barefoot. It amazed Severus how Sam could walk on anything and appear perfectly comfortable. But how did he explain this to the lady?

"He . . . err, he didn't want to put any on this morning." It was terrible excuse.

"So, you're letting him decide what is best? It is dangerous for him to be walking around barefoot – how would you feel if you had to walk around barefoot? He need shoes! He should be wearing shoes!"

"I'll make sure he puts them on when we get home."

"You better see to it!"

Seeing his opportunity, Severus dragged Sam away from the overindulgent ladies.

"I'm starting to become a lot more grateful for my own son. You are a nightmare!"

"A nightmare? That's not what they were saying."

"Knock this off! Stay close to me. I'm paying for that jar you broke, picking up my ingredients, and then we are leaving immediately!"

Sam rolled his eyes as Severus dragged him by his arm to the counter to pay. The man released him once there to count out the galleons. Sam spotted the lines of candy waiting and smirked once more. He picked up one and set it on the counter.

"Buy this for me," he told Severus. Severus glared down at him, pushing the candy away.

"After your behavior? Absolutely not. I already have to pay for something you broke."

Instantly, Sam dropped to the ground and began crying loudly. A couple ladies from before came running over and asked what was wrong. Sam merely covered his eyes with one hand while pointing to Severus with his other.

"What did you do?" One lady snapped at Severus. Severus recognized her as the one who scolded him for even bringing Sam into the store.

"What!? I didn't do anything! All I said was I'm not going to get him candy!"

"And why can't he have a treat? He's been a good boy all day. You know, most kids wouldn't have behaved as well as he had on a shopping trip."

"Define behaved," Severus grumbled, glaring down at Sam who peeked out from behind his hand to smirk at Severus before resuming his crocodile tears.

"You know what, I'll just buy him a treat," the lady decided.

"No, ma'am that isn't necessary . . ." Severus shook his head.

"I insist. What would you like, dearie?"

Soon, more ladies offered to buy something for Sam and the fox asked them all for several different sweets. The ladies bought everything Sam asked for, cooing over him all the while until Severus managed to snatch Sam by his large ear and drag him out of the store. Sam winced at the tug on his ear. When Severus released him, he cuffed Sam on the head for that episode.

"I can't believe you!" Severus snarled at Sam. "What is wrong with you? Using those ladies to get what you want!"

"Oh, relax and have a chocolate frog," Sam smiled, holding one up to Severus from the little bag of sweets he now had.

"I'll pass. And if you don't start behaving, I'll . . ."

What could he do? It wasn't like Sam was actually a child. The fox did know better – he was simply taking advantage of his state. Maybe he should lock him up somewhere until midnight.

"Just behave will you. You're not really a little child, you know."

"Oh, I know that and you know that. But no one else does. Cuz Sevie, I'm feeling tired. Carry me, won't you?" Sam lifted his arms up to the man.

"No. You can walk just fine."

"But having such tiny legs - it's gets tiring so much faster. Come on! Uppie!"

"Will you knock it off!" Severus all but shouted.

"People are staring," Sam whispered through his teeth, smiling.

Severus became hyper aware of passersby giving him frowns and odd looks. He noticed a couple people had children of their own, carrying their sleeping little ones against their shoulder. They glared at him, looking pointedly at Sam. Growling, Severus reached down and lifted Sam to his hip. Sam gave his ears amused flicks as he smiled at the passing people, happily leaning into Severus's shoulder.

"I swear, you are going to get it when we are home."

"You wouldn't hurt a little kid, now would you?"

"A kid no. A 300 something year old manipulative brat, yes."

"What are you gonna do? Smack me?"

"I really should."

Sam grinned, not at all deterred by the threat, before saying, "you can set me down now. There's no one watching."

Growling as he realized Sam was right, Severus set Sam back on his feet before apparating them home. Once back at home, Severus sent a stinging hex at Sam's rear.

"Ow! Feel better?" Sam asked, rubbing his bottom.

"A lot better."

"You know, we still have Hogwarts to go to," Sam smiled happily.

"You're not coming!"

"Oh, come on!" Sam whined, his ears dropping and his face morphing into a pout as he set the bag of sweets on the table. "I'll be really good this time! I promise. You can even send me away somewhere if you must! I'll stop by Hagrid's!"

Severus sighed. He had a feeling he was going to regret this, but he nodded his head and picked up the floo powder. Once in his quarters, he decided he should drop Sam off at Hagrid's immediately before the fox tried to cause any trouble for him. They stopped at Hagrid's door and Severus knocked.

Hagrid opened the door and Fang immediately pushed past the half giant to greet Severus. The dog paused and sniffed at Sam, who held up his hands and said, "easy, boy." Fang growled, then barked aggressively at Sam, making the fox back up quickly. Sam wasn't really up for dealing with dogs at this size and vulnerable state.

"Get back inside, Fang," Hagrid pushed the big dog back behind him before stepping out of the hut and shutting the door. "Sorry, Sam. I almost didn't recognize yeh if it hadn't been for yer ears. Wha' happened to yeh?"

"A deaging potion, apparently," Sam mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Sam's been the victim of a cruel prank by my son and the Weasleys," Severus added. "I'm going to do a quick check of all the wards around Hogwarts. Can you keep Sam occupied here? Until I'm done."

"O'course!" Hagrid smiled. "He can water me pumpkin patch. The hose is righ' over there, it can connect right to the waterin' spout."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the hose where it lay on the floor.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Severus breathed a sigh of relief, unhappy about having to entertain this fox until midnight. Who knew even a prank like this could backfire? Sam just saw the potential in everything, didn't he? Severus had a feeling Harry, and everyone else involved, was going to be quite upset when they heard Sam enjoyed his payback for leaving them all to work at that joke shop and then apparently making out in front of them all.

Suddenly, Severus jumped as he was drenched in freezing water. He stared wide eyed and open mouthed as he stared at Sam, who quickly turned off the hose and gave Severus a guilty but sweet smile, looking all too pleased with himself. "Oops, sorry Severus. Small hands."

Severus glared at the fox, water dripping from his hair down his face. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After performing what he needed to at Hogwarts, Severus flooed himself and Sam back to Snape Manor. When he saw his son, he was going to strangle him! And those Weasley children! Sam happily ran to the dining table and pulled out another sweet from his bag. He munched on a lollipop as he said, "I'm actually enjoying today."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you are," Severus muttered, glaring at Sam.

"What do you have to do now? Anything I can help with?"

"No! You are staying up here, while I go finish my brewing. Then, I had already made plans with Remus and Sirius to meet them at the Three Broomsticks."

"You're taking me, too, right? I need to eat dinner as well."

"I might just let you starve today," Severus suggested, "I don't think I trust taking you anywhere."

"An innocent kit like me?" Sam gave Severus a smile, clasping his hands in front of him and tilting his head, flicking his ears.

"You're delusional! Entertain yourself while I'm downstairs."

Severus quickly retreated to his lab. He knew Sam was well aware of the dangers of causing mischief in a potions lab, so Severus would be safe downstairs for the time being. He worked on four different potions, trying to calm himself from his terrible day. Honestly, if Sam had been his child, Severus felt like he would have lost his mind years ago. And this was simply one day! After a few hours in the lab, Severus returned upstairs. It was quiet. A little too quiet. Severus frowned and looked around for the fox child. Yet, he couldn't find Sam anywhere in the house. He had tried the bedrooms to see if Sam had decided on taking a nap. The fox did usually sleep a lot during the day. But Sam wasn't in any of them.

Severus went back to looking downstairs. Was this another joke on Sam's behalf? Severus was about to give up and just wait for Sam to show up to leave for dinner when he spotted a pile of small clothes near Sam's dog bed. He walked over to the bed and looked down. In the center of the fluffy bed, making the slightest indent, was a tiny fox kit. Hardly bigger than a kitten.

Severus couldn't help but smile. Yes, Sam could shrink to the size of a kitten and he had done so before, but there was more . . . baby foxish looks to Sam now. His overly sized ears and his big, fluffy tail – tail? Sam only had one tail right now. And his tail was the length of his entire body, curling around himself, the white tip covering his black, button nose. Severus snorted at that. Sam was adorable.

Severus decided to let Sam sleep until it was time to leave for dinner. It would probably be safer that way anyway. Sam couldn't cause trouble while he was asleep.

When dinner rolled by, Severus found Sam awake and back in human form, dressed and ready to go. Severus remembered Sam's lack of shoes and quickly found an old pair of his own and shrunk them enough for Sam to try on.

"What are you giving me those for?" Sam sneered at the shoes.

"So, I'm not getting unnecessary attention from overbearing mother figures. Here, put these socks on and I'll shrink them to your size."

"I don't need shoes."

"You're wearing them whether you need them or not. Put them on and don't argue."

"Don't talk down to me!" Sam growled, his ears pivoting to the sides in agitation.

"I'm not . . ." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you just put them on? How difficult can that be?"

Sam snarled in a very foxish way but put the shoes on, informing Severus that they were too big. Severus shrunk them a bit more until Sam decided they were just right. Then, they left to the Three Broomsticks for dinner. It had been a while since Severus had had a night out with just adults his age, something Minerva had suggested doing every once in a while. Remus and Sirius were already there, sitting at the bar, and they frowned at Sam, looking befuddled.

"Long story short," Severus began taking a seat next to Remus, Sam hoping up into the chair next to him, "Harry and the Weasleys deaged Sam as payback for not getting in trouble with them for stealing those fireworks. Sam is stuck like this until midnight."

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed, Remus shaking his head. "How's it feel to be young again, Sam?"

"Quite delightful actually," Sam smirked.

"He's been a terror all day," Severus growled.

"How?" Remus asked, chuckling softly.

"Hello gentlemen," a waitress came by them, her eyes falling on Sam. "And hello, little one. Aren't you adorable! Are those . . . ears on your head?"

"Fox ears," Sam flicked them. "Accidental magic. It'll wear away."

"You look so cute with them! What would you like to drink?"

"Oh," Sirius frowned, "so Sam gets served first cause he's a kid now?"

"You should have seen those ladies at the apothecary earlier today," Severus said.

"I would like a . . . pumpkin juice," Sam decided. Then, a smirk grew on his face. "And, err, could you hold on any alcoholic beverages? It's really not a good influence on such a tiny and innocent little boy like me."

"Woah," Remus waved his hands, signaling to stop. "Let's not do that. I was hoping for a Guinness tonight."

"The kid has a point," the lady stated, making an unsure face. "You gentleman don't really want to be influencing him so young."

"So now he can tell us what to drink?" Sirius glared. "I don't think so. A Guinness sounds really good right now."

"Think about the children here," the lady said. "I must really advice against drinking any alcohol; someone has to safely apparate him home."

"I don't think one beer will incapacitate us," Severus said, glaring at Sam's innocent smile.

"How about half a Guinness?" Remus tried to bargain.

"I can give you gentleman butterbeer," the waitress decided.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Butterbeer is fine," he said, disappointment in his tone. The waitress smiled and went behind the bar. Remus rubbed at his temples before he, Sirius, and Severus turned their glares on the fox, happily drinking his pumpkin juice that had already been served. Sam noticed and smirked at them.

"Don't look at me," he said, "I'm just an innocent little boy."

"When does he change back?" Remus snapped.

"Midnight," Severus answered.

"Can I hex him now?" Sirius growled.

"I don't think that would be fair," Severus replied, knowing Sam couldn't really do anything to fend for himself. Although, he wouldn't mind the fox taking a little punishment for his terrible behavior. Sam was effectively ruining their night.

"I could care less about fairness," Sirius grumbled, thanking the waitress when she delivered three butterbeers.

"He really is a terror," Remus shook his head, sipping at the drink, unhappy about his loss of beer.

Severus frowned as he watched a bartender high-five Sam, commenting on how cool his ears were. Severus briefly thought about asking the bartender for the beers, but figured it wasn't worth being yelled at by the waitress should she come back. The bartender walked away after giving Sam a quick hair ruffle, destroying any chance of getting those drinks. Severus sighed.

After a long conversation and a hot meal (Sam, of course, spent nearly twenty minutes deciding what to order when Severus knew that Sam usually orders within seconds), Severus apparated himself and Sam back to Snape Manor and decided it would just be best to retire for the night. He was fed up with dealing with this fox kit – no matter how cute Sam saw himself. For a minute, he missed Harry and was very grateful that his baby boy had been nothing like manipulative, cunning Sam. Was that what it was like to raise a Slytherin? Had he been that bad as a child? He hadn't thought so.

Severus did know one thing – he never wanted to deal with little Sam again.

Sam was currently in fox form once more, somewhere in the living room. Sam was such a tiny fox kit, it was hard to find him. But the kit could hardly do any damage. He couldn't breathe fire or perform any fox magic. But, Severus should probably check on him just in case.

Severus walked out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and into the living room. He didn't see the kit on the large dog bed. He frowned and glanced around the living room, using a lumos charm on his wand to look around the living room. He gasped when he finally spotted the little kit.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up and over at him from where he was chewing holes into Severus's shoes. His little tail gave a wag.

 _: Apparently, however old I am, I'm still teething._

Severus growled loudly before shouting, "That's it! Look at what you did to those! Those were brand new!"

 _: It's nothing you can't fix._

"I don't care. You've crossed too many lines today, fox!"

Severus stepped forward and grabbed Sam by his scruff, lifting the cub up into the air. He stormed back to his room and dropped the fox in an empty corner, quickly barricading the fox in the corner with a transfigured dog pen.

"You are in time out until you change back at midnight. That's four hours for you, Sam. You are not leaving that corner until then! Not a second before midnight."

Sam lowered himself submissively, slinking over to face the corner, sitting before it, his fluffy tail curling around himself. His ears dropped as he looked back at Severus with big, yellow sad eyes. Severus felt guilt fill him for treating Sam like this and in such a state, but he pushed the feeling away and stormed back to his own bed, laying down and closing his eyes.

It was silent for a minute.

Then, a pitiful whining filled the room.

"Stop it, Sam," Severus grumbled, trying to will himself to fall asleep.

Silence. Then the whining started up again.

"Sam," Severus growled in warning.

Silence once more, this time lasting a bit longer. Then, the whining picked up again.

"Sam!" Severus shouted, sitting up and glaring over at the corner.

He froze when he saw two big eyes staring at him. Sam was up against the dog pen, his paws hanging out of the wires. His large ears were still dropped, and he gave Severus a pitiful look. Sam whined again, pawing at the air as he reached through the wires.

Ignore it, Severus thought, trying to force his eyes to look away. He's playing the sympathy card. Ignore it.

But Severus couldn't force himself to look away. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to the corner. No one was going to get sleep at this rate. He paused in front of the dog pen, looking over it and down at Sam. "What do you want?" he snapped tiredly.

Sam stood up on his hindlegs and held a puppy begging pose. He whined again, tilting his head to the side and perking up one ear, giving his tail a little wag. Severus sighed, reaching down and picking up the fox kit like one would a small child rather than grabbing his scruff. Sam gave a happy yap as he wagged his tail at Severus.

"You really know how to be a suck-up, huh?"

Sam just wagged his tail, looking at Severus with imploring eyes.

"If this is your idea of an apology for how you've been all day . . ." Severus frowned.

Sam gave Severus a sad look once more, his ears dropping, his tail hanging down limply. Severus snorted and shook his head. ". . . well, it's working. You're forgiven, you little rascal."

Sam barked happily once more, his tail wagging.

"I guess you can be out of the corner until midnight," Severus decided, setting Sam on the floor. "But behave."

Sam rolled over, exposing his white stomach for Severus, wriggling all over as he wagged his tail nonstop. Severus shook his head at Sam before returning to his own bed, lying down and closing his eyes. Then, he felt a weight climbing up his bed and then Sam was sitting on his chest, wagging his tail and staring down at him happily, panting slightly.

"What are you doing?" Severus frowned. Before he could push Sam to the floor, Sam yapped twice and licked Severus's face. Severus yanked his head away and wiped at his face, but when he looked back at Sam, the little kit was no longer on his chest. He blinked and looked over at his side to see Sam curled up in the spare pillow, the white tip of his tail covering his nose. Severus smiled and laid down to sleep himself.

The next morning, Sam was back to his old self once more.

 _: Well, wasn't that quite the adventure,_ Sam smiled up at Severus, who left the kitchen with a cup of coffee. _I must say, it's good to have my three tails back._ Sam held up his tails pointedly, admiring them.

"Adventure?" Severus frowned down at Sam. "That was a nightmare. I don't care how cute you were, you were terrible yesterday. And you chewed my good shoes!"

 _: You shouldn't have left them out,_ Sam countered.

"I always leave them out! You've never chewed them before! And it better not start now!"

 _: Trust me, the teething days are far past over. Thankfully._

"I need to call Harry and inform him that this prank better not – never – happen again."

Severus stood to do just that, leaving a smirking Sam behind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed a little Sam! I certainly did! The rest of the story is concluded in Chapter 12 of Monster from the Chamber.


End file.
